


Abracadabra

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Lime, M/M, Magic, POV Duo Maxwell, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: Heero decides to use an unorthodox method to get Duo to fall in love with him.





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

I knew I was in trouble when I got home from work and saw what my roommate was reading.  
  
Not that it was an unusual sight.  
  
When I opened the door and saw Heero stretched out on our couch, a tattered looking paperback in his hands, all I thought was- 'I wonder what it is this time?'  
  
Heero had been trying to 'catch up' on all the stuff he missed after spending so much of his childhood training. Sometimes it led to him doing odd things- like he was now, pouring over a paperback with a cover that screamed 'romance novel'. I didn't mind his behavior- I was used to it.  
  
Heero looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow at my bedraggled appearance. "Let me guess- today they won?"  
  
"How'd you know?" I went and threw myself down on the chair next to him, propping my feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That bad?" Heero put the book down flat and I saw the title.  
_  
Love & Passion Spells to Catch Your Man! _  
  
I suppressed a snicker. "Heero, where in the hell did you get that?"  
  
"Dorothy gave it to me."  
  
"Dorothy gave it to you?" Somehow I could not see Dorothy reading anything like that. If Dorothy wanted to catch a man, she'd get a big net and a spear and hunt one down.  
  
"We were talking about magic the other day while Relena was meeting with some diplomats."  
  
"Magic? Like hocus pocus, abracadabra kind of thing?" I wiggled my fingers at him.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I don't think that's the kind of book to be reading then," I settled down deeper into my chair.  
  
"It's the only one Dorothy had on hand. If I get really interested, I'll go find another."  
  
If I knew my roommate at all, he'd more than likely get really interested. The man can be completely monofocused.  
  
Though- "wait a minute, didn't you already research magic?"  
  
He sighed; apparently I had made a dumb comment. "No, I researched Wicca. That's a religion, this is different."  
  
"Okay," I closed my eyes, not really wanting to get into a discussion of how it was different. Usually I enjoyed Heero's discussions of the things he was researching, but today I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.  
  
"Duo?" Heero's voice was closer. I opened my eyes and found him leaning over me. "You're really wiped." It wasn't a question. "I'll make dinner."  
  
"Thanks," I managed and closed my eyes again. Thank god I had a week off. How I managed to get roped into training newbies I will never know. All I remember was Une saying that I was 'good with all kinds of people'. Yeah, right.  
  
The chair was not very comfortable and as tired as I was, I couldn't manage to doze off. I opened my eyes and spotted the book Heero had left on the table. I picked it up and flipped through the pages, grimacing as I did so.  
  
_Show up in his dreams! Get him to fantasize about you! Make him lust after you 24/7! Get him into bed!_  
  
I put the book back down with a disgusted snort. Who would actually think any of that would really work?  
  
Then again, perhaps I was a bit cynical of the whole thing since I could never get the guy I wanted to even think of me that way.  
  
I twisted in my seat, putting my legs over the arm of the chair and leaned back against the cushions. I was not going to think about this now. Heero lived with me, was my best friend and my roommate. That was enough. I closed my eyes again and tried to doze off.  
  
Gentle hands around my ankle made me blink. Heero was standing next to the chair, his hands tugging off my boots.  
  
"You look uncomfortable," he murmured. "And you forgot to take these off when you came in."  
  
"Too tired," I managed. The boots came off, and then Heero's hands were sliding up my legs as he leaned over me.  
  
I was too surprised to move.  
  
"Then I should make sure you get some rest," his voice was soft as his hands opened my thighs, as his mouth hovered over mine. I reached up, tangling my fingers in the dark hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to me. His lips met mine...  
  
"Duo? Duo?" A hand was on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Duo?"  
  
I blinked. Heero was leaning over me, but on the other side of the chair, a plate in his hands.  
  
I must've dozed off.  
  
I blinked again and sat up, taking the plate from Heero. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Heero sat down on the couch, his own plate resting on the coffee table. He read while we ate. I didn't care. I was too tired to talk and that dream had really flipped me out.  
  
Not that I wasn't used to dreaming about Heero, but not in such a – real way. My dreams usually involved beaches and water and I was the aggressor... and I didn't usually think about them with the man they were about sitting two feet away. I felt myself flush, but Heero was too involved in his book to notice.  
  
I finished and stood up to take my plate to the kitchen. "I'm going to crash," I told Heero.  
  
"Okay," he answered absently. "Don't forget to take your boots with you."  
  
My boots were sitting next to the chair.  
  
How the hell...??  
  
By the time I got to bed I had convinced myself that somehow I had managed to take my own shoes off.  
  
Somehow.  
  
I curled up under the blankets and firmly told myself that I was going to sleep. No idle speculations. None.  
  
I should've specified no dreams either.  
  
A soft noise woke me up in the middle of the night. I sat up in bed, squinting in the darkness. Heero stood in my doorway.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked him. "A bad dream?"  
  
He got those sometimes, hell, so did I, and invariably they led to us seeking out each other, looking for the comfort of reality. We usually ended up in the kitchen, making tea that we didn't drink, as we talked out the images that still haunted us.  
  
"No," he replied softly as he walked towards my bed. "Something else."  
  
He sat down next to me, the mattress shifting under his weight. "What is it?" I asked him, worried. "You know I'm here for you," I gave him the standard line. How many times have I said that to him?  
  
"For me?" He repeated and I saw him smile. "Good."  
  
He kissed me then, his hand twisting my braid around itself, holding me in place while his mouth ravaged mine. I didn't protest. I couldn't, not with the grip he had on me, and besides I didn't want to.  
  
We tilted backwards, sprawling back into my bed and his mouth moved down to my neck, his free hand sliding down farther still, heat rising up where he touched me.  
  
I know I begged.  
  
I saw the feral look in his eyes when he finally--- finally wrapped his fingers around me, making me moan.  
  
And when he exchanged them for his mouth, I think I screamed.  
  
Then that sweet pleasurable feeling began to build to the breaking point.  
  
I woke up on the crest of my orgasm, alone in my bed, gasping for air.  
  
It was a dream?  
  
I sat up, letting the sheets slide away and looked at my closed door.  
  
It was a dream.  
  
Okay. I knew that it had been a rough few weeks at work. I knew that I now had a week's vacation. Maybe this was just my libido's way of working off some steam. Yeah, just some shockingly realistic dreams. Not like I haven't had those before, granted they were almost always about the war, but still...  
  
I'd never had dreams about Heero like this. Not ever. Before I always knew I was dreaming, you see. These last two times- it had felt real.  
  
But it wasn't. Just my overworked brain. That was it.  
  
I threw myself back down on the pillows and took a deep breath.  
  
The scent of Heero's cologne drifted up from the sheets.  
  
Heero gave me an odd look when I came out of bedroom in the morning hauling my sheets towards the washer. He was curled up in the chair with that silly book.  
  
"Didn't you wash those a day or so ago?" He asked me as I stalked past.  
  
"Shut up," I muttered back at him, feeling my cheeks flame. "Maybe I like clean sheets."  
  
I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile before he looked down at his book again.  
  
Bastard.  
  
The sheets went into the washer and I went back out to throw myself on the sofa.  
  
"Bad night?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I heard him chuckle softly. I tilted my head back to look at him.  
  
Bad idea. I hadn't taken a good look at him when I stalked past with my sheets, but now my eyes felt the need to linger.  
  
Heero was bare-chested, only wearing his favorite pair of worn navy plaid pajama bottoms. He had one leg drawn up, the book resting on his knee. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions. Of course, he looked simply freaking gorgeous and for a moment I was tempted to go taste all that bare flesh, run my fingers through his hair...  
  
I flipped over to lie flat on my stomach, suppressing a shudder, and tried to force myself to think of other things. Work... yeah, that thought was a dampener all right. At least I was away from it for a week.  
  
"We should think about what we want to do with our week off," Heero said after a moment.  
  
Huh? I raised my head and blinked at him. He was looking at me now, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"You have this week off too?"  
  
"Yes," he lifted an eyebrow at me. "We talked about it when you put in for yours. We had a list of stuff we thought we might want to do. Don't you remember?"  
  
I had to think back. The last few weeks had been such a blur, with that group of new recruits...  
  
"Uh yeah," I hedged and saw the eyebrow lift higher. Heero was not fooled. "What was our list? Maybe we can do one today."  
  
"The beach, the museum,..."Okay, beach was out. After that dream last night there was no way I was going to be able to handle that one. Not a wet, half naked... I yanked my mind away from that little fantasy.  
  
"Museum's good." I dredged up a faint memory. "Don't they have some new exhibit?"  
  
I saw Heero's lips twitch and wondered what was so funny.  
  
"They do actually. There's been lots of articles on it."  
  
I hadn't had any time to read the paper, so I had to take his word for it.  
  
"Let's do that then." My body had calmed enough that I managed to sit up without embarrassing myself. "What time do they open?"  
  
Heero was amused about something. The faint curve of his lips that stayed in place all the way to the museum proved that. I wondered what the heck was so funny.  
  
Then we got to the museum and I saw the banners proclaiming the new exhibit.  
  
_EROTICA THROUGH THE YEARS: A study of human sexuality in art._  
  
Okay, maybe the beach would've been the better choice here.  
  
"They still have the dinosaurs right?" I asked as we got out of the car. Heero chuckled.  
  
"Of course Duo. And the mummies too. You wanted to see the Egyptian exhibit."  
  
"Ah good," I sighed. I had been wondering which of us had suggested the trip to the museum as part of our week off in the first place. I was sure that Heero would want to stick to the dinosaurs and mummies too.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
Oh, we spent time in the dinosaur exhibit. We spent ages in with the Egyptian stuff. I was still mentally back in ancient Egypt when Heero led me past a curtain draped doorway and accepted a brochure from an attendant.  
  
Then I looked at the wall.  
  
And I felt myself turn a deep dark red as I looked at the picture hanging there.  
  
Look, it's one thing to look at this stuff in the privacy of your own home, in your own room. It's another to see it in a public place, hanging on the walls, with people wandering around murmuring about brushstrokes, realism, perspective... Not to mention having to wander around and look at it with the man you lust heavily after next to you. I suspect I could've handled it better without Heero's presence.  
  
Heero tugged on my arm, drawing me with him further into the exhibit. I was relieved to see that not all the paintings were as... graphic... as the first one I looked at. I focused on those, the ones where the tension, the desire, the longing, was contained in a gesture or a look...  
  
There was one painting that made me stop. Heero merely paused beside me, waiting, and I was glad that he was not making me discuss the art as we went.  
  
The painting was of two people, one in black with dark hair, the other all in white with a cascade of light hair. It was impossible to tell the genders. Male? Female? Both? The white clad one had a suggestion of wings; the dark had a hint of red around him. An angel and a devil.  
  
The pose was what got me. The devil was lying flat, the angel bent over him. The demon's mouth was on the angel's throat, his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
The painting was simply titled: A Gift.  
  
"You like this one?" Heero said softly.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I had to think about that one. "It's not just..." I gestured to the other paintings around us, "the physical. It's more- emotional?" I know I sounded hesitant and goofy, but I saw Heero's lips curve up again. His expression wasn't mocking though; it was something else that I couldn't identify.  
  
I found that I wanted to push him back against the wall and put my lips on his throat, feel him surrender to me. I shook myself and looked away from his gaze, back at the painting.  
  
"It's getting late," he said softly. "I want to look at a few more things. Then we can go."  
  
I followed him obediently as we left the exhibition area and went out into the main lobby of the museum.  
  
"Wait here," he said and left me by an exhibit of some busts from ancient Rome. I amused myself by trying to imagine what the busts had looked like when they had been painted and on display in that long-gone city.  
  
Heero returned from his errand quickly enough, and I followed him out to the car. As I buckled myself in, he tossed a small flat bag on my lap. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smiled.  
  
"For being a good sport today. I know you were uncomfortable."  
  
"You didn't have to-" I protested as I opened the bag. Inside was a small print of the picture that had caught my interest in the exhibit. It was just as intense in the smaller image. "Oh..."  
  
"You're welcome," he chuckled as he started the car. "Hungry?"  
  
"Uh yeah..."  
  
We ended up going to one of those sports bars/restaurants where the food is all fried and the walls are covered with TV's playing various sporting events. I was amused to see that in addition to the usual ones, this bar also had horse racing and sumo wrestling on some of the TVs.  
  
We managed to grab a small table in the corner and ordered some burgers. The table was small and Heero's knees and feet kept bumping into mine.  
  
"So, what did you think of that New Kingdom sarcophagus?" Heero asked me, leaning close over the table so that we could hear each other over the noise of the restaurant.  
  
I was relieved that he wanted to talk about the Egyptian exhibit and not the other one that we'd seen.  
  
It was hard enough crammed into that small corner with him, having him lean close enough for me to catch wisps of his cologne, having to keep my eyes on his mouth so that I caught every word.  
  
Hard enough to resist the temptation to lean forward just that tiny bit and kiss him.  
  
It was a relief to get home. Heero went to his computer to check emails and I settled down on the sofa with a book. The rest of the evening passed quietly enough. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over to Heero off and on as he laughed over his newsgroups posts.  
  
I got to my feet a bit later and bid him goodnight, telling him that I was going to take a shower.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Duo," he said, giving me that half-smile of his.  
  
I decided on a cold shower.  
  
Once under the spray, though, I decided that maybe the best way to insure a lack of dreams was to turn the heat up and use the soap in a- creative way. My mind provided me with fantasy fodder and it wasn't long before I was feeling much more relaxed.  
  
I finished up, dried off, dried and rebraided my hair and headed down the hallway. The lights were all off except for the glimmer of light under my door at the end of the hallway. I walked by Heero's door and paused at a faint sound. What was that?  
  
Another whisper of sound. I leaned closer to Heero's door, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. The door was open, just the barest of cracks.  
  
"Please..." Heero's voice again. But it didn't sound like one of his nightmares. I peeked in and immediately realized that the shower had done me no good at all.  
  
Heero's bed was illuminated faintly by the glow of the streetlight outside. He was lying on his back, neck arched, covers thrown back, and his hands... oh gods.  
  
I stopped breathing.  
  
"Please," that whispered sound reached my ears again. "Oh- yes..."  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself. I could not go in there. He was not talking to me. I could not go in there.  
  
Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to go in and make Heero plead some more. Make him raise that whisper to a yell.  
  
Instead I just watched and listened. Watched as he hit his breaking point. Then I snuck silently down the hall and into my bedroom. Slid underneath my cold sheets and wished that my bed didn't feel so empty.  
  
The next morning I was up before Heero for a change. What a surprise. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. I curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee and found myself staring at the book Heero had left on the table.  
  
_Love & Passion Spells to Catch Your Man!_  
  
It couldn't work- could it? I reached out and picked up the book carefully. I opened it to the introduction and began to read:  
  
_Magic is all around us. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It is an energy field created by all living things._  
  
Obviously this person had watched Star Wars too many times.  
  
_Anyone with a strong will can use magic. It is merely the concentration of will. Be focused on your goal and you will reach it._  
  
If that was all that was needed, then Heero would be a master at this, I thought with a grin.  
  
_A warning. The spells in this book will only work if the person you are casting them on is inclined in your direction. They cannot kindle love and passion where there is no spark to kindle it from. And a commitment is required from you as well. You must want the other person as badly as you want them to want you. This can be no idle conquest._  
  
Well, that's one way to get out of lawsuits. I flipped through the pages again, rereading the chapter headings.  
  
_Show up in his dreams! Get him to fantasize about you! Make him lust after you 24/7! Get him into bed!_  
  
I wondered idly how hard the actual spells were. Maybe I could use them on Heero. Gods knew I wanted him badly enough. I dreamed about him, fantasized about him, lusted after him, wanted him in my bed...  
  
Wait a minute. I flipped back through the pages. No. It couldn't be. It wasn't like I had never dreamed about my roommate. Wasn't like I had never wanted him... but... I flipped through the pages and eyed the spells. Along with the 'spells' was dating advice. Some of which sounded very, very familiar. Share small restaurant tables. Discuss common interests. Go do unusual things. Be attentive. Give your date a small memento to remember the occasion.  
  
I didn't know if I should be mad or not.  
  
I heard the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen and turned to look at Heero. He gave me a sleepy smile and poured himself a cup of coffee. He came and sat down on the other end of the sofa. Had to give the man credit, he didn't even blink when he saw what I was reading.  
  
Maybe it was all in my head.  
  
"Interesting, isn't it?" He asked me.  
  
"I just can't see Dorothy doing this," I prevaricated.  
  
"She swears by it." Heero smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "She says it's how she got Lena."  
  
"How she got Lena?" I think my brain shut down.  
  
"Yes." Heero's smile widened. "They're dating, didn't I tell you? That's how she and I got on the subject in the first place. I asked her how she got Lena to notice her."  
  
"And she says she used this?" I waved the book at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you reading it then?" I decided the straightforward approach was best here. "Is there someone you want to catch?"  
  
Heero didn't even look uncomfortable as he met my eyes. "Yes."  
  
I blinked. "Then why use this? Why not just y'know, ask them out on a date or something?"  
  
"I sort of did." Heero put his cup down and pulled his knees up on the sofa. "But, the book says the spells only work if the person is inclined to love you. So, if you want to know if they'd be inclined..." he let his voice trail off and I saw the faint hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "Even if it is all crap, it still made me feel more- confident. Which is what Dorothy pointed out."  
  
Ah. I got it now.  
  
"Well, you'll have to let me know if it works for you." I tossed the book down on the table. "There's someone I've been wanting for years. I'd love some help getting him." I slid over closer to Heero. His eyes widened slightly. "Of course, I don't know if I'd have the willpower to cast the spells. I'd have to go more for the direct approach."  
  
"Direct approach?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Yes." I tackled him back against the arm of the sofa and kissed him. His mouth opened under mine, encouraging me to deepen the kiss.  
  
Some time later I managed to pull away from him a bit.  
  
"Now that was pure magic," I grinned at him and he groaned.  
  
"No," he said, his smile turned mischievous. "This is." A moment later we were in his bed and my clothes were missing.  
  
"How the hell...?"  
  
"Magic. If you want it bad enough," he laughed and kissed me, "anything is possible."  
  
end


End file.
